A plate-type heat exchanger which includes a plurality of first passages through which a first fluid flows, a plurality of second passages through which a second fluid flows, and a heat exchange portion in which heat is exchanged between the first passages and the second passages has been known (see Patent Document 1). The heat exchange portion of this plate-type heat exchanger includes, as heat exchange passages, the first passages through which the first fluid flows and the second passages through which the second fluid passes. These first and second passages are arranged, for example, in heat-exchange packages in each of which two or more of the first passages and two or more of the second passages are layered alternately. Between adjacent ones of these packages each comprised of the first and second passages, a layer through which no fluid flows (i.e. an inactive layer) is interposed.